The Creation of Us
by peacelovebooks
Summary: When Narnia was created, Aslan brought four elements to maintain balance while he was away. Now, five years after Jadis' defeat, the elements have awaken to four kings and queens who, like them, are from another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**So this is my story "The Creation of Us" and I am really excited about it. Some of you may know that this story or a few chapter has been posted before, however I have decided to rewrite several parts to make the story flow better and produce a product that I think that you will enjoy more than the original. But I did not really post many chapters before so right now seemed like the best time to rewrite it. This only the prologue so I am sorry for it being so short! :) **

**Disclaimer: (This will be the only one I post for this story) C.S. Lewis is the creator of Narnia and all of its creatures. My characters are my own. **

**So I hope you enjoy! **

** Don't forget to review :) **

**Peter's POV**

I could hear everyone downstairs as I was in bed staring at the ceiling. The moon was high up in the sky, lighting my room as everyone in Narina was preparing for tomorrow's celebration in honor of my siblings and I. Tomorrow night, many of Narnia's citizens would be at Cair Paravel for the celebration. The Celebration itself lasted an enter week, with different competitions in honor of each of my siblings and I; archery for Susan, dagger throwing for Lucy, jousting for Ed and one on one sword fighting in honor of me. One activity however was always everyone's favorite. Mr. Tumnus would sit down, pull out his pipe and tell all the creatures tales of the epic battle.

I remembered the past years, every reaction the same. Old members of court would put their one or two words in, interrupting the story to talk about killing a dwarf or wolf, while the new children would gasp or squeal at certain parts.

A soft knock came from my door causing me to come out of my dreaming state. I sat up reaching for the glass of water on my nightstand. "Come in." I said taking a sip of the half full glass. The door slowly opened and I saw her walk in. I smiled, as she quickly came and jumped into bed beside me.

**The Next Night**

The grand hall was full of Narnian's celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of Jadis' defeat. From my throne I saw everyone dancing and just being joyful. Small children chased after Mr. Tumnus begging for his annual story. When he finally sat down and pulled out his pipe the crowd got silent small breeze came in and all the candles seemed to dim. I reached for my goblet and finished off what was left of my drink as I watched everyone.

"It had been five years since the Pevensie children had taken the thrones here at Cair Paravel, when they first learned the legends of the four." Tumnus started, "The four were magical beings from different lands, brought to Narnia by Aslan himself. They each were given a job to do. To take care of the elements that created Narnia to the best of their ability. Aiden, the oldest of the four was in charge of the fire of Narnia. Vane was the keeper of the winds, Gina was to control the earth, and finally Katherine controlled the water. They each spent time being advisors to the ruling families before Jadis took over, turning each to stone, until they were brought back…"

"Wait! What story is this?" A small child squealed. I saw the faces of many creatures giving one another questioning looks.

"You mean you've never heard this story before?" Mr. Tumnus asked looking around. People and creatures nodded their heads in response. Mr. Tumnus looked towards me. His smile meeting my own. "Well good." He said. "This time we won't have any interruptions with this one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter two or chapter one since the first thing I posted was the introduction... O well, here is the lastest post! I hope you enjoy. And please review, it makes the chapters come sooner :) **

**xoxox,**

**peacelovebooks.**

Ten years earlier

Peter's POV

My head was pounding as I tried to concentrate on a new law proposed by Edmund. The words were jumbled against the page, creating unknown shapes and signs. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins on its way to my head as I held it in my hands. Migraines like this only came every once in a while, but when they came they came in full force.

A soft knock came from the door as I looked up; my eardrums almost bursting from the sound. "Come in!" I said looking up; the light shining through my study window almost blinded me. I prayed that it wasn't Susan telling me to get ready to greet Lord Robert and his family from the Lone Islands. Aslan must have heard my prayers as Lucy walked into the study. She was holding several large and old dusty books.

"Hello Peter!" She said, sitting down in the chair across from my desk causing me to cringe.

Lucy was thirteen now, the same age as Edmund when we first came into Narina five years ago. Edmund was eighteen, leaving Susan twenty and me, twenty-two.

"Hello Lucy." I said attempting to smile through the pain. Lucy's smile faded.

"Another migraine?" she asked. I nodded quickly closing my eyes. "I'm sorry." She said.

I opened my eyes. "Don't worry about it Lu. You didn't cause it."

She smiled a little.

"Well, I hate to bring you bad news. But Su sent me up here-" Lucy started before I stood up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go greet Lord Robert and his family, are you coming?" I asked.

"But he isn't coming." Lucy said smiling. "If you would let me finish my sentences once in a while-".

I sighed walking back to my desk and falling into the seat.

"But letting you know that the Lady Caroline will be not all over you at the Christmas Ball, isn't why I came up to see you. I think I found something Peter. You know I'm helping Mr. Tumnus write his history book and I found this." She said opening one of the large books that sat in her lap. She held it out for me to take. "Apparently, we weren't the only humans in Narina."

I looked down at the page she had opened to. Small portraits with descriptions of each beside them.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"Read the descriptions."

The first portrait was of a man, who looked my age; his bronze hair was messy across his forehead with a ruby circlet. He wore a bright red tunic, and he had a sword at his side; its hilt was studded in rubies.

"Aiden, keeper of fire, ruler over the sun, knight of Aslan's order and prince of the southern light." I looked up at Lucy.

"Keep reading." She said.

The next picture, portrait was of another man. He looked like the other man, but younger and curly born hair. His circlet had diamonds and so did his sword. "Vane, catcher of the winds, keeper of the sky, knight of Aslan's order and prince of the North star. The next portrait was of a young girl. She looked a little older than Lucy. Her long brown hair flowed past her waist, and she had a large emerald tiara on her head. Her dress was the color of her green eyes. "Gina, daughter of mother nature, creator of flowers, lady of the forest and princess of the western woods."

I finally came to the last picture on the page. The woman was absolutely beautiful. Her golden blonde hair flowed just past her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes stared into mine. She wore a blue dress, but not like the other girl. Her dress seemed to puddle at her feet, and it didn't seem like one of Susan's or Lucy's. She wore a diamond tiara but covered in different blue stones. "Katherine, watcher of water and ice, daughter of the river god, princess of the rushing river, and queen of the sea. Lucy who are these people?" I asked looking up.

"Mr. Tumnus said that they helped the rulers of Narnia before the White Witch took over Narina. And that Aslan himself brought them here." Lucy said opening another book to a marked page. "He also says that they are the last ones to defend Narnia. Before they gave into Jadis' temptations. But I cannot find anything written about that."

I rubbed my forehead, it was still throbbing. "So Lu, why did you show this to me?" I questioned.

"Peter, they are still are her! In Cair Paravel. The white witch turned them into stone. They are still here!" her face lighting up.

"Where?"

"Well, that part I don't know." She said as her face fell.

Despite the terrible state of mind I was in, I hated seeing Lucy sad. I took a deep breath, and rubbed my forehead.

"Let's go look." I said standing up. Lucy's face lit up as we walked out of my study into the hallway. "Where should we look first?"

When it was finally dark out and my head felt as if it was going to explode, Lucy and I decided to give up for the night. I dropped her off at her room then quickly headed back to my own room.

When I finally reached my door I realized something. There were statues guarding each of my sibling's and my bedroom doors. I looked to my right and there she was. Her face had a look of terror on it. I remember asking Mr. Beaver about it the day we came to Cair Paravel. He said that the statues where moved from the throne room and moved near our chambers because they would scare away evil spirits.

Now that I got a better look, I realized who she was. My vision was starting to blur but I could still see that it was Katherine. I reached out to touch her, but because I was becoming dizzy instead of gently touching the statue, I hit it.

I watched in horror as it fell to the ground, shattering into millions of little pieces. Suddenly from behind me, I heard a loud roar. "Aslan?" I said quickly turning around, but to my dismay, the great lion was nowhere to be found. I opened my bedroom door, my head throbbing to the extreme. I headed to bed not thinking about the broken statue that was spread out on the floor.

**Please Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Ya'll! Here is the latest in The Creation of Us. I am really excited about this chapter as well as the next one that I will be posting either later today or tomorrow! So I know how last chapter was from Peter's Pov, but as of now the POV will be from my character unless I state otherwise. **

**On another note, thank you all so much for the reviews. They brighten my day! **

It was dark. My entire world was dark. Memories kept playing over and over in my mind. I wondered if the others were ok, and if they shared the same fate as me. They didn't deserve this. I did, and there wasn't any doubt about that. I could only guess how long I had been frozen in time. It seemed as it had been thousands of years.

I had failed Narnia. I got lost in my emotions and put my duties aside. 'I swear Aslan if I ever get out of this I will never fall in love again.'

During my silent cries and endless prayers, I felt warm. A kind of warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. Suddenly I was falling. I hit the ground hard. I pushed myself up- wait! I moved! I looked down to my arms to see my pale flesh. I can see!

"O Aslan thank you!" I squealed. Looking around I saw that I wasn't in the throne room anymore. I sat up, feeling the cold stone beneath me. I heard a door shut. I quickly turned around. "Aslan?" I questioned.

I stood up; my legs still a little numb. I leaned against the wall for a few moments until I reached for the doorknob and gently pushed it open.

It was a bedroom. Lighted by a fire, I could see the shapes of chairs and a night stand by a giant canopy bed. On top of the bed laid a person sound asleep.

I stepped into the room and quickly shut the door and made my way to the middle of the room. It was a man. Although he was asleep, I could see his face contorted in pain. I frowned. He was handsome, despite his pain. He had blonde hair and a strong bone structure. It was obvious that he was built from his body. I saw the empty goblet in his hand; I could sense the water droplets at the bottom of the glass. I pried the goblet quickly from his hands and held it in front of my face. I smiled when I watched it fill with water. A small giggle escaped my lips as I pushed a blonde curl from my face. I placed it back to the nightstand.

Suddenly a scream came from the hallway, causing the man to jump up; and making me take a few steps back. His blue eyes met my own as he reached for his sword by his bed. He drew it, and pointed it towards me.

"Who are you?" he shouted. Before I could answer another scream came from the hallway. The man took his eyes off of me and took off out the door.

I smelled smoke.

"AIDEN!" I thought.

I followed the man to the hallway. I saw Aiden there his eyes blazing. An older looking girl with dark ebony hair was standing near him, the bottom part of her dress on fire. I quickly flicked my wrist sending a splash of water to fall on the flames. The blonde man was now in front of the girl, sword still drawn. "Who are you!" he demanded. Aiden's eyes met mine.

"We're back!" he said walking towards me completely ignoring the other two.

"And lighting a poor girl's gown on fire is the greatest way to say hello?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt steam come between us. A soft breeze came from down the hall. "Thanks Vane." Said as he flew down beside me. I looked back at the blonde man. I heard Aiden chuckle.

"So help me Aslan, Aiden if you heat that sword I will personally choke you." Gina said walking towards us from behind the two people. She created flowers as she walked towards us.

"Show off." Vane whispered to me. I giggled.

"As High King of Narnia I demand to know who you all are!" The blonde man shouted.

"Hey Aiden, he looks like you when you're happy." Vane said laughing. Aiden created a ball of fire, throwing it at Vane. I quickly stopped it with my own ball of water.

"Stop Aiden."

A voice came from behind us. "Pete what's going on?" I turned around to see a boy, younger than the man, who I guessed was named Peter. He had dark brown hair like the girl who's dress was on fire.

"The name is Gina." Gina said walking towards the boy. From behind the boy I could see another girl, close to Gina's age.

"It's you!" She squealed running towards all of us. "You're the four! The one's I've read about."

"Well it's about time someone realized who we were." Aiden said looking at the girl.

"You'll have to excuse him, he is just full of hot air." Gina said. I rolled my eyes. I turned back around to the two other people.

"Well," I started, "She knows who we are." I finished smirking.

"You're Aiden." The girl said, getting a nod from Aiden. "Your element is fire. And you're Gina, you control the earth. Vane keeper of the winds." Then she came to me. "And you are Katherine. You control water." I nodded, noticing the goblet in her hand. It was empty. I imagined it full. Then it was. She gasped.

I heard the sound of Gina jumping on Aiden before the sword hit the ground. I looked at the man. His hand clutched into a fist.

"And who are all of you?" Vane asked, blowing a gentle breeze down the hall.

"Well, my name is Lucy. And this is my brother Edmund." She pointed to the dark haired boy. "And they are Susan and Peter, our older siblings."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Lucy." I said. Then facing Peter and Susan I said, "I am terribly sorry about your dress Susan, and Peter I'm sure as soon as Gina is finished she can whip up some aloe for your hand.

"So you all are the statues that were in front of our rooms?" Susan asked.

"I guess you could say that." Aiden said helping Gina up.

"So wait, you were all turned into stone by Jadis?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. We were." Gina answered, creating an aloe plant for Peter's hand.

"Is that woman dead yet?" Vane asked.

Susan nodded.

"Thank Aslan!" Gina sighed.

**ok, so I know its rather short. I just had to end it here before some drama begins...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So I am really proud about this chapter if I say so myself. I hope you enjoy. **

**So, on a happy note, I have the entire story outlined (Thank you Stats class for being so boring!) and I know how everything is going to work out. **

**I am really excited how this is turning out! and I hope you are too! On a neat note, I am posting pictures of some of the characters on my profile page. :) **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**oxoxox**

**peacelovebooks**

As Gina doctored Peter's hand, more questions came from Lucy.

"So, how long were you all frozen?" She asked looking at Aiden.

"Well, that depends how long did Jadis rule?" Vane asked.

"One hundred years." Edmund answered.

"Well would you look at that! Here I am 1105 years old and damn I look good!" Aiden said looking into a mirror on the wall. I saw Susan roll her eyes along with Gina.

"And what about her followers?" I asked, wondering about a certain officer of hers.

"Most of them are dead, but a lot are still in hiding near the north." Edmund answered looking towards me. My heart soared. Maybe he was gone and I wouldn't have to worry about him again. But Jadis did grant him immortality.

I heard hoof beats come down the hallway. Their owners, were a middle aged faun, with a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck, along with a centaur.

"Your majesties!" the centaur said as he drew his sword. I noticed its engravings. He watched the stars, as most centaurs do. But his sword matched Vane's. Aslan's order of the sky.

"Mr. Tumnus! It's them! The four, they are alive!" Lucy squealed as she rushed towards the faun. His name sounded really familiar. I saw his face have a look of fear then anger. A hand gripped my arm, making my skin seem to boil. Looking to my right I saw that it was Aiden; maybe he remembered something.

"Witch!" Mr. Tumnus shouted pointing a finger towards me. "How dare you enter into Narnia again! Your majesties, get back from them."

My heart sunk. He knew. But how?

"Mr. Tumnus, what is the matter?" Lucy asked.

I felt my family come closer towards me.

"Mr. Tumnus, that name sounds terribly familiar." Vane said.

"That witch is a traitor of Narnia! And should be banished if not killed." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I know, George Tumnus! That's why it sounds so familiar!" Gina said. His name finally hit me like a million bricks. George Tumnus, who has some relation to this Mr. Tumnus, was the historian for the royal family before, Jadis murdered them all.

"And what exactly is this woman's crime? If she is who Lucy says she is, she was hand selected by Aslan himself to protect Narnia." Edmund said. "And if you say she betrayed her county, you must remember that your King, did the same thing." He finished.

I couldn't speak. Peter betrayed his family?

"He is right Tumnus. We must not forget what Aslan did, to save his majesty and us." The centaur said, sheathing his sword.

"Why don't we all get something to eat. You four must be starving after being stone for over a hundred years." Susan said walking towards us.

"Yes, please. I am starving." Aiden said. "Shall we?" he offered Susan his arm. She nervously took it.

"Just don't catch anything else on fire sir." She said laughing.

All the others followed except Tumnus, Peter and myself.

"For King Edmund's sake I will no longer say another word. But I will have my eye on you." Tumnus said staring at me. And with that he walked away leaving Peter and I alone in the hallway.

I didn't want to ask about the betrayal. But Peter seemed to have read my mind.

"Edmund did. Not me." And with that he walked back to his room. Slamming the door.

I was alone. It wasn't the first time. I felt a soft breeze come down the hallway beckoning me to follow. Vane could always provide comfort. I started walking in the direction of the breeze, but I stopped in front of Peter's bedroom door.

Would he understand?

**Peter's POV**

The four were here, in Cair Paravel, eating a late supper with my family. Aiden burned my hand, and Gina created aloe with their minds. This couldn't be possible. I thought that they were just stories that Lucy had found. Myths that would keep her occupied for a little while until she got bored. Mr. Tumnus hated them for some reason, and Edmund stood up for a woman who he didn't even know. A very beautiful woman he didn't know…

My head still continued to throb. I knew that I would have to face these problems in the morning if I was to make a reasonable judgment on the four. I laid back on my bed, closed my eyes, and prayed to Aslan that sleep would overtake me and that I wouldn't have any interruptions this time.

I can't remember the last time I had a dream. But I was on a balcony, overlooking all of Narnia. I could see Susan and Lucy in the gardens making daisy chains while Edmund was in the stables checking on the horses. Suddenly the scene changed. I saw a Narnia I've never seen before. All the creatures that I fought against when my army fought against the White Witch, were speaking to those on our side. Then I saw familiar faces. Aiden, was creating a sunset, while a younger Gina was creating new flowers and dancing with dryads. Vane was soaring in the clouds with different birds and other flying creatures. Finally I saw her. She was getting out of a lake, and ran into the arms of a man I had never seen before. He lifted her up but then disappeared; she fell to the ground and landed at the feet of Jadis. Jadis laughed as she had the man that disappeared by her side. I could hear Katherine's sobs, as the world changed. Animals fighting against one another, Aiden setting forests on fire creating a sulfuric smell as he fought against Gina, lightening could be seen in another scene as he and Katherine fought. Thunder boomed as I saw Vane kiss Katherine and she slapped him in the face. The world was on its way to destruction. Suddenly a loud lion's roar came from beside me making me jump. I turned to see Aslan right beside me. I fell to kneel.

"Rise High King Peter." Aslan said as I rose.

"Aslan, what is this?" I said looking back at Narnia. I saw Katherine running from a pack of wolves as she dove into the water of the sea.

"This is what, happened before you and your siblings came into Narnia."

"But what happened?" I asked.

"Katherine, Aiden, Gina and Vane were all brought into this world by me. They are part human like you and your siblings, but they each come from a different world. They are known in your world though by many names, just as I am known by a different name. They all work for me. You could say Aiden is like a Apollo, ruleing over the sun, and its fire; Gina is mother earth, and takes care of all life. Vane is the north wind, while Katherine could be known as Venus, born from water." Aslan said. "They helped the royal families of Narnia, but like you they have human tendencies. Emotions, the feelings of sadness, happiness and love. Until Jadis' tricked each of them. They are human Peter, they fall into temptation just as you and your siblings have done before."

I nodded. "Why didn't you turn them back when you defeated Jadis?" I asked the great Lion.

"It was not their time to come back into Narnia. But now it is."

"Who was the man that disappeared Aslan?" I said thinking back to the man Katherine ran towards.

"It is not my place to say son of Adam. But what I can tell you is that she has been forgiven in my eyes, although she may not have forgiven herself yet."

I gave Aslan a questioning look.

"Katherine's heart is frozen Peter. That is a worse punishment than being turned into stone." He answered.

"Jadis turned her heart into ice?" I asked.

"Not quite. Water and Ice are part of one another Peter. You cannot have one without the other. Much like good and evil. I cannot tell you why she has frozen her own heart. But what I need you to do is help her unfreeze it."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Every one of my children has a plan. A destiny that has been selected for them. However each person has different paths. I need you to set Katherine back on her path Peter. You and she are two of my favorite children although I love each of you equally. Do not torment her about her past. She is very fragile."

"But what can I do Aslan?" I asked.

"She may have her family, but she needs more than that. Be her friend."

"I will do my best Aslan." I said bowing.

The Lion nodded. "Do not speak of what we have talked about. Do not mention to anyone that I have come to you. I will make myself known in time." And with that he gave a loud roar.

And with that, I woke up, headache gone and the sun was shining through my window. I looked around my room, and the empty glass from last night was on my nightstand filled.

**REVIEWS MAKE CHAPTERS COME FASTER :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Here is another chapter. I dont have much to say in this authors note. Just review :) **

**O! yeah this is in Katherine's point of view **

the next day...

The ocean breeze brushed against skin, as I stared out into the blue abyss. The tide was changing and I pulled the waves to come a little closer to shore so that they could grace my feet. The breeze started to pick up for a second, then I heard a loud thud.

"Must you always show up unannounced?" I asked facing my visitor. He pushed a brown curl away from his face.

"Well you know I just love surprises." Vane said nudging my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I asked. He laughed. "It's not funny."

"Kat, you are far from an idiot." Vane said pulling me into a tighter hug.

"Well according to…" I started.

"King Edmund himself was tricked by Jadis. And that was without someone dying. And you're no idiot in my book. A little blonde maybe…"

I elbowed him in the chest.

"Ouch!" He said. His arm fell from around me. With a wave of his hand he pushed clouds around the sun, making them into random shapes up in the sky.

"That one's a bunny." I said point up to a random cloud up in the sky.

"You always say that they look like bunnies, I purposely have to shape them that way just so your right."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Vane asked standing up beside me. I may have been older but his 6'3" height towered over my 5'4".

"Back inside. Lucy wanted to see a few tricks, and Gina needs me to water her plants or something."

A strong wind blew past me as Vane disappeared. He always left that way, without saying goodbye.

I slowly walked through the halls of Cair Paravel, staring at each of the beautiful paintings and tapestries. One in particular caught my eye. The creation of Narnia, I guessed since two small children, Aslan and Jadis were stand by a lamppost, but in the back ground I could see little Gina in a bed of flowers, her brown unruly hair blowing wild. Vane was peaking over a small cloud his light brown curls going over his eyes; Aiden was inside the sun, his radiant smile shining down on everyone; then in the far corner of the painting was the small spring. It was my second home. You could see me at the bottom of the pool swimming.

"This has always been my favorite painting." A deep voice said from beside me. I turned around to be face to face with Peter.

"O. And why is that?" I asked looking back at the painting; my eyes resting on the great lion.

"I don't know. I just have always liked it. Maybe because it shows that a world must have good and evil. Not just one or the other." He said.

"That's true." I said nodding.

"Katherine, I- I want to apologize about earlier." Peter said touching my shoulder.

I turned to face him, his blue eyes piercing into mine made my heart beat faster. What was wrong with me?

"Don't worry about it." I said.

We started to walk down the hallway in comfortable silence till we reached the grand throne room.

"So." I started.

"So." Peter replied.

"You haven't said anything about last night." I said looking down at the ground as we stopped walking.

"A certain Lion made me see things differently."

"You spoke to Aslan? Well what did he say? What did he tell you?" I ranted.

"Lets just say I would like to start over. Hello, my name is Peter. What's yours?" Peter asked holding his hand out. I smiled.

"Your majesty," I said taking. "My name is Katherine."

"Lady Katherine we don't need to use formalities. Just Peter."

"Just Peter." I laughed. "I believe your brother is the 'Just' king."

Peter laughed as well. "Would you like to see something?" he asked. I nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just somewhere that I like to go. I think you will like it. Shall we?" he asked offering my his arm.

"We shall." I said taking it.

Peter and I walked through the many hallways as he led me to where he wanted to show me. This side of him I had never seen before. He was funny, and sweet, telling small jokes to pass the time and kill any awkward silences that may have appeared. He spoke of his siblings in the most loving way, and that he would do anything to save his family or his people. He seemed to be, for a lack of a better word, perfect.

My mind raced trying to find one thing wrong.

"And here we are." Peter dropped my arm gently as we came up to a large wooden door. A smile came to my face when I realized where he had brought me. He pushed open the large door as we went into the room, it still looked like I remembered.

"Peter."

"I found this one day when I was exploring, trying to get away from Su's pestering. I thought it was peaceful."

The room was made completely of glass. Fountains, and springs were flowing everywhere, but all connected to a larger pool in the middle. Out the window all you could see was the ocean and sky.

"So, you've been spending time in my room all the time?" I asked Peter. His face was priceless.

"Your room?" he asked.

"Well in a way. It's not where I sleep obviously. It's the battle room."

"Battle room?" he inquired.

"Yes. You see all these fountains?" I said pointing to a few. He nodded. "Each of these, are connected to the larger pool in the middle. Each fountain represents a water mark in Narnia. And the pool is the ocean. When we would go to war with another country I could use this room to figure out which waterway to take or cut off. It can also transport anyone to anywhere in Narnia" Peter still looked confused. I grabbed his hand. "Come on I will show you." I pulled him up the tall spiraling staircase on the side and when we came to the old balcony we looked over the edge.

"Be careful. The wood looks dead. It could break at any second." Peter said. I nodded. He looked down. Below us, you could see the entire outline of Narnia.

"I never thought to look at it from up here." Peter said. A strong wind came into the room, causing the floor to shake.

The balcony below us started to shake as it started to break. "We need to get down from here!" Peter said trying to pull me away from the edge. I stood my ground. "Katherine! Come on!" Peter shouted. The wind was so loud I could barely hear myself think.

"Take my hand!" I shouted to peter holding my hand out.

"Get over here!" he said.

I still had my hand out. "Do you trust me?" I shouted. Peter was hesitant. A large crack sounded. The wind picked up faster, water from below blew against my face. "Do you trust me?" I shouted again. Peter grabbed my hand just as the balcony broke sending us both falling to the giant pool below. I clutched onto Peters hand as we fell, the smell of salt water burned my nostrils.

The waves crashed against us as we walked to the shore. Thunder boomed. Lucky we had fallen near the edge of the largest pool, sending both of us to the shoreline in front of Cair Paravel.

"Peter, you should go inside. I have a feeling that the weather out here will be getting a little nasty." I said. He nodded. I didn't want him to see me this way. I could see my reflection in his blue orbs. My usually aqua eyes were now dark and full of rage.

"Will I see you for dinner?" He asked before turning away. Thunder boomed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Peter." I spoke sharply. I hated being this way to him. He nodded and regally made his way back to Cair Paravel.

I quickly faced the ocean. Thunder crashed again, as my skin began to boil.

"Katherine! What is going on?" Aiden spoke beside me. Lightning flashed. He was beginning to get aggravated with me too.

"Vane needs to mind his own business!" I shouted into the sky, causing the rain to pour down with another boom of thunder. Vane suddenly appeared bringing a tornado with him.

"Mind my own business?" he shouted.

"Yes! You can't just send random winds to where ever I am. You could have killed the HIGH KING!" I shouted getting into his face. A loud crack of lightning lit up the dark sky, and was followed by another boom of thunder.

"YOU WHAT?" Aiden shouted. His face was red with rage.

"Aiden! Katherine! Vane!" Gina shouted as she ran down the shore. "Stop it this instant all of you! You are acting like little children!" She shoved her body in between Vane and I.

The rain became lighter, and the winds slowed down. The storm disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Look at us! We haven't been in Narnia more than 24 hours and you've already created the storm of the century!" Gina shouted. She may have been the youngest out of all of us but could set all of us straight. "Now I don't want to know what is going on, but some help me…"

"Vane tried to kill the High King." Aiden spoke.

"I was only having a little fun!" Vane whined. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"You caused Katherine to flood parts of the forest, drowning my fresh plants. You had Aiden strike the tree homes burning them, and you uprooted an entire village living in the roots of the forest!" Gina fumed. "Now, unless you plan to kill one another before I do, I suggest you get over this little problem! The Narnian's are already weary of us. And we don't need to give them another reason to hate us."

Gina and Aiden walked off leaving Vane and I on the beach, exactly where we had been only a few hours before. I shook my head, and turned to walk away.

"Kat-" he started.

"Just go away Vane."

I felt the breeze and realized that I was alone.

I sat down and buried my face in my hands. Despite the fact that I was insanely mad at Vane right now, a part of me felt warm. A part that I hadn't felt in a long time. But the problem was that I felt it. I had promised myself not to ever feel it again. But I felt it when the wind graced my cheek, and when I stared into a pair of blue eyes.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YOU GUYS! WOW. So this chapter in a way is kinda intense. Not gonna lie. I have the next 6 chapters already written out in my Stats binder, so now I just have to type it all up. **

**Also, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really brighten my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to post the next one as soon as possible! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

I still was still furious with Vane a few days later. He had no right to cause the balcony to fall when Peter and I were on it. He tried to apologize, and it got to the point when I was sure I saw "I'm sorry" written in the clouds.

A few days later Susan informed us that the Lords and Ladies from the Lone Islands would be coming to Cair Paravel and that we would be having a ball in their honor. I was informed by Lucy that Lady Caroline was determined to marry Peter. I didn't stop laughing till the next day.

-The Night of the Ball-

"Stand up Aiden!" Gina said fixing the circlet on his head.

"Well maybe if you weren't so short I wouldn't have to slouch for you to reach my head." He snapped back. I rolled my eyes.

A gentle wind pushed a curl back behind my ear. "I'm still mad at you." I said as Vane appeared.

"Kat- I'm sorry. I was just having fun." He said.

"And your definition of fun is trying to kill the High King?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him. Look you both are safe, can we just forget about it?" I looked into his eyes. My heart started to beat faster.

"Fine Vane. I forgive you." I said. He smiled and offered me his arm as we walked down the hall.

Ironically Vane was my escort for the evening, much like Gina and Aiden.

The Pevensie had already been announced, Edmund escorting Lucy and Peter escorting Susan. They were all dressed in their very best, as were we. Aiden was wearing his bright red robes, ruby sword at his side, circlet on his head, Gina was dressed in her green dress that brought out her green eyes and her emerald tiara shined on her head. Vane wore his all white robes and diamond circlet and sword. I wore a simple blue gown with my sapphire tiara.

"You look amazing." Vane whispered sending a chill down my spine.

Once we were at the top of the grand staircase, I could hear people mingling, until Peter's voice could be heard over the crowd, "Friends, we have all heard the legends that Aslan brought four humans into Narnia on the day it was created. They lived here until Jadis came and took over. Well I am glad to inform you, that they have returned."

The crowd began to whisper, as butterflies flew around in my stomach.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you tonight-"

"Ready?" Vane whispered. I was still nervous.

"Princess Gina of the Western Woods. Daughter of Mother nature, creator of the flowers.." Gina smiled as flowers grew from each step that she took. "Escorted by Prince Aiden of the Southern light, knight of Aslan's order, keeper of fire and ruler of the Narnian sun."

I watched as Aiden and Gina walked their way down the stairs. Bile started building up.

"Queen Katherine of the endless sea. Princess of the rushing river, and daughter of the river god. Escorted by…" I didn't hear Vane's introduction. I only saw hundred pairs of eyes staring at me, but then a pair of beautiful blue ones met my own. I smiled at him.

Peter looked handsome with his golden crown atop his head.

As the night continued on many creatures came up and spoke to me, except for fauns. I guessed that was Mr. Tumnus' doing.

I glanced over seeing the Pevensie's sitting on their thrones. Edmund stood up and asked Lucy to dance and I saw Susan speaking to Aiden.

"Care to dance?" Vane said walking towards me.

I put my goblet down. "Sure." I replied.

As we made our way to the dance floor a small breeze came in through the windows, causing the candles to dim.

"You still are the best dancer." I said to Vane as we waltz around the room.

"Well I have the best partner." My heart pounded in my chest.

After a few more moments, the song ended and I saw a pair of fingers tap Vane's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Peter asked making himself visible.

"Of course your majesty." Vane said with a bow.

"You look beautiful tonight." Peter said to me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied. The tempo of the song was really upbeat, and Peter and I could not help but laugh as we danced.

One dance turned into two, and then two turned into four. We just danced until we were so tired that we decided to walk on the balcony to get some fresh air.

"It's a beautiful night." Peter said watching the ocean.

"It sure is." I stared out into the blue abyss.

"I need to know Katherine." He said.

"I know."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Now isn't the time Peter."

"But you will tell me?"

I nodded.

"Because, I would like to be your friend Katherine. If you will let me." Peter said.

"I don't think after-" I started.

"I think I'll make that decision." He interrupted me. "A High King make make his own decisions."

I laughed. "You better get inside, your subjects are waiting." I said. "Thank you for the dances Peter." I said.

"Thank you." He replied.

I felt a breeze brush me cheek. He was here.

Peter bowed and walked away back into the throne room only to be snagged by a woman who I guessed was Lady Caroline.

I took a deep sigh. "You know, it is really rude to spy." I said aloud. A small rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Well someone needs to keep an eye out for you." Vane said.

"Maybe I don't want someone looking out for me all the time." I said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." He said pulling me close.

"Get hurt again?" I said.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened." Vane said. I laughed.

"One week later, after he died, you KISSED me Vane. I was dying on the inside and you have to go and confess your feelings for me!"

"How could you ever be in love with a man who never loved you back? I would never, NEVER-"

"Vane stop!" I said. The wind picked up.

"He tricked you, and you still loved him!"

Rain started to fall like the tears on my face.

"The thing is," Vane said. "I still love you."

My heart seemed to pound out of my chest. I couldn't let him know how I felt. Even though I knew I loved him.

He left without another word, leaving me there alone in the rain.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Sorry this update took so long. I've been sick and school is kickin my butt. **

**I think you will like this chapter. Thanks to ArchAngelGundam for the help and advice.**

**Enjoy! O and dont forget to review. they make chapters come faster :) **

_The roar from the lion awoke me from my slumber._

_"Come my children!" it seemed to say. I stood up from the water I had called my home for so long. I walked towards the lion, seeing a young girl beside me. She was small, large brown curls cascaded down her back and framed her heart shaped face. Her large doe eyes were beautiful shade of green. She wore a beautiful green dress, she looked towards me and smiled. _

"_Gina, Katherine. Welcome daughters of eve." The lion said. _

"_Hello." We said in unison. I did a small curtsy. Being raised in the upper class society made it burned into my brain to always be polite; even if this was a talking lion. _

_I heard footsteps come from behind me. "And welcome Aiden and Vane, sons of Adam." The lion continued. _

_I saw two boys come up beside Gina and I. One was tall, and most likely around my age. His bronze hair shone in the sunlight. The other was my height and maybe just a year or two younger than me. His head was filled with crazy brown curls. It was cute. _

"_Where are we?" The bronze haired boy asked the lion. _

"_And who are you?" The other boy asked._

_Before the lion answered I looked around at our surroundings. It was a beautiful forest and every plant was full of life. Beside the lion there was a lamppost, much like the ones I remember from England. _

"_My name is Aslan." The lion stared. I tuned the rest of the speech out until I heard him say my name. _

"_Lady Katherine," he said. I looked up. "What do you remember?" He asked. _

"_What do I remember?" I questioned. He nodded, shaking his mane a little bit._

"_I remember the ship sir. And the cold water. But that's about it." _

"_As I was saying, each of you came from a different place in your world. I brought you here to save each of you. Aiden, the harbor you were in was attacked, Katherine the ship sailing to America sunk…" I didn't hear the rest. The ship sunk? How could this happen? The Titanic was unsinkable. _

"_You are all in Narnia now. This will be your new home. I cannot always be here to watch over its rulers. Each of you will be given a special job that you must look after. Aiden, your spirit is at a full flame. Therefore you will be given the power of fire. You will control all the sunlight of the country." Aiden nodded accepting his job. "Gina, your kindness has shown in the gardens of your old home. You shall be in charge of all of Narnia's forests. Vane, your imagination soars as high as an eagle, you will be the keeper of the winds and skys. And finally Katherine." Aslan looked towards me. "You will watch over Narnia's seas and rivers." _

I thought back to when I first arrived in Narnia. Things were simple back then. The ocean waves were soothing as I gazed up towards the sky as I laid down on the beach. All the others were still at the ball.

"Want some company?" Peter asked laying down beside me.

Ok, maybe they aren't all still at the ball. "Sure." I answered.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Everything." I answered.

"And your brain hasn't exploded yet?" I giggled.

"Not yet, but I sure do have a headache."

"I get those all the time. The night you and the others came, I had a really bad one." Peter replied.

"I could tell."

"Really?"

"I'm really good at reading people. You seemed like you were in a lot of pain, that wasn't from Aiden heating your sword. I'm sorry about that. How's your hand? I said trying to change the subject.

"It's better, still a little tender though. But stop trying to change the subject. What's wrong?"

Did I dare tell him? What would he think? Butterflies kept fluttering in my stomach.

"I was in love once." I started.

"O."

"Well I thought I was." I continued. "This is a really long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Don't try .." Peter started.

"Alright! It was before Jadis took over. Aiden, Gina, Vane and I had just finished building Cair Paravel. We had heard rumors about Jadis building an army, but we just ignored it all. It was at the May Day festival when I met him."

I took a deep breath.

"We courted for a while. He was so sweet, and it felt wonderful to feel loved. But things changed. Everyone in the palace warned me. Including George, Mr. Tumnus's grandfather."

Tears flowed down my face.

"It was the New Years party. Jadis attacked. We didn't know who was on whos side. I saw, George stab him right in the chest. I don't remember much after that. I was in a different state of mind. I almost killed George. I was so mad at him. I forgot my duties. Gina and Aiden turned on one another. I don't remember why. Vane, admitted he had feelings for me, and kissed me infront of everyone. I flooded the palace, I was so fumed. That's when I met with Jadis."

I could feel Peter tense up.

"She said she could bring him back. And she did. Only if I gave her part of my powers."

"Ice." Peter interrupted.

"Yes. When she brought him back, I learned the truth. That he worked for her. He was her chief of police. The next thing I know, Jadis stormed the palace, and turned us all to stone. I just "hope that monster got what was coming to him." I finished.

"What was his name?" Peter asked.

"What does it matter? She granted him immortality. Only a king of Narnia could kill him. He most likey is still around here gathering troops."

Peter started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"His name wasn't Maugrim was it?" Peter said gaining his composer back.

My eyes went big. "Yes…" I mumbled.

Peter wrapped his arms around me, and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Don't worry about him. He has been taken care of."

**:) REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! You guys make me so happy with your reviews! So, basically I have the flu. Yes it sucks. **

**On a better note, I'm glad your shocked about the Titanic. Hehehe I thought I would just share small bits and pieces of each character's past before we get farther into the story. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did writing it! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

My back hurt. Rolling over to my side I realized why as I heard the waves and felt the heat of the sun. My pillow moved and I looked up to find Peter sleeping. I closed my eyes again and listened to the sound of his breathing. It calmed me.  
I was worried last night when I told him the quick version of my story. But when he in return spoke of how he killed Maulgrim to save his sisters; it felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.  
I felt peter begin to wake up yet I kept my eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. I didn't want to lose this moment. I heard footsteps and a whispered "Peter!" It sounded as if it was Edmund.  
"Shh!". Peter replied. I felt the vibrations from his chest.  
"We've been looking for you two everywhere!" Edmund stated.  
"We fell asleep. I just woke up. I didn't want to wake her yet.".  
"Did she tell you?"  
I tried not to tense up.  
"Ed, she's fine as far as I'm concerned she is no threat to Narnia.".  
"But did she tell you about how she got here. When Narnia was created?"  
"No. And I don't want to press her about it. When she wants to tell me she can.".  
Good answer Peter. I thought. I smiled a little bit.  
"Look Pete she's smiling." Edmund said  
Crap I've Ben caught!  
"She's having a good dream maybe." Peter said.  
"About you or about Vane?"  
This was a good time to wake up. I yawned and sat up.  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.  
"Good morning". They replied in unison.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Around noon; the whole palace has been searching for the two of you all morning." Edmund answered.  
"Why is that?" Peter asked standing up and helping me to my feet.

"Well Lady Caroline…" Edmund started as Peter rolled his eyes. I just laughed.

"I thought that she and her family wasn't coming to Narnia anytime soon?" I asked as we began our way back up to Cair Paravel.

"Well when they heard about the four of you, they changed their minds." I raised my arm, pretending to hit Edmund in the shoulder, but only flicked my wrist to send a wave to cover him.

He spit out the salt water and glared towards me. "Now I see why Aiden finds you so annoying."

I flicked my wrist again.

"That's why Gina does too." I giggled as he spit out more salt water. I heard Peter laugh from behind us. Too bad he didn't know what was about to hit him.

With a gasp of breath Peter was yanked up into the air by his feet, to be held upside down by a set of Gina's ivy vines. Now Edmund was the one laughing.

"Kat you know it isn't nice to get people all soggy." Gina said waving her arm for the vines to drop Peter.

"Yes, but it also isn't kind to hang people by their feet." I replied as she came and stood beside me.

Before I knew it, Edmund and Peter were acting like little children and wrestling in the sand. I let a small smile escape my lips.

"Looks like someone has you smiling again. Don't let Vane find out." She whispered.

"Vane isn't my keeper. Plus nothing is going on."

"Don't lie to me missy." Gina's southern accent coming out from hiding. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a really long time. Would a certain King have something to do with that?" I shook my head. "How about a High King? There is a difference between just a king and a high king."

"Gina." I sighed.

"See, I was right. And good thing too. I have my eye on just a regular king. Not a high one." She whispered. My jaw dropped.

"Alright boys! Stop acting like children!" Gina said helping Edmund up.

"He started it!" Edmund said.

I couldn't help but laugh at Edmund. But in the back of my mind I thought about what Gina said. Not just her admitting that she had feelings for Edmund, but the fact she thinks Vane is my keeper.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked me. I nodded. We started walking forward back towards the palace.

At the castle

"There you two are!" Susan said as she walked towards the four of us. Lady Caroline was by her side.

"We fell asleep." I answered her shrugging my shoulders. I got a evil look from Lady Caroline.

Susan raised an eyebrow as I felt a gush of wind blow through the palace.

"Can someone please shut the windows?" Lady Caroline said very rudely. Just then a larger gust came through the room, messing with her hair. Vane was up to his old tricks again.

"Your majesties, I'm afraid Kat and I have some business to attend to. We will see you at supper." Gina said tugging on my sleeve.

Before I could say goodbye Gina pulled me through the hallways.

"What was that for?" I practically screamed.

"Vane is really mad Kat."

"I told you he is not my keeper!" I said stomping off.

"Well break the guy's heart again and tell him that!"

"Gina, for the last time. I am not falling for Peter."

"You might not be, but he is falling for you. And falling fast."

"What?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Your supposed to have the power to read people, and the two people that you should read more into you can't. Vane is in love with you Katherine. And Peter is falling that way fast. You have to decide."

"Decide what Gina!" I screamed. "You know I love Vane!"

"But not the kind he wants you too." She said creating vines to shut my mouth. I glared towards her. She smirked. "Katherine you need to pick one. And only you can do that. Just don't end up Aiden and me ok?"

I nodded. Gina and Aiden were once an item. But the whole destruction vs life thing got in the way. Their relationship caused more forest fires than they could write in the history books. Gina let the vines drop from my face.

I sighed. "How do I tell Vane?" I asked.

"How do I tell Vane that I love him?"

Gina smiled. "I think you just did."

I turned around. And there was Vane smiling. I frowned.

'How do I tell Vane that I love him, but not the way we loves me?' I thought to myself.

**BAM! :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
